Shadowstar's story
by Arwenmina
Summary: -Rewritten-
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

* * *

><p><strong>Streamclan:<strong>

**Leader:** Silverstar: Silver shecat with radiant blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Owlclaw: Large white and dark brown tom with golden eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Stoneheart: Dark grey shecat with dark blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Snakefang: Silver and brown shecat with bright green eyes.

Whitesorrow: Dark brown and russet tom with dark blue eyes and bob tail.

Darkwhisker: Black, dark grey, and russet tom with golden eyes.

Goldenfur: Muscular golden shecat with green eyes.

Pebbleheart: Grey shecat covered in cream, light grey, black, blueish grey , and light brown speckles and dots, light blue eyes.

Sandwhisker: Creamy yellow and gold striped shecat with redish hazel eyes.

Cloudburst: Poofy/Fluffy white tome with golden eyes.

Redwhisp: Russet and and black shecat with dark gold eyes.

Fallingsky: Light brown, white, and orangeish cream tom with sky blue eyes.

Roughnose: Russet and black tom with dark gold eyes and heavily scarred nose.

Stagfoot: DArk brown tom with light blue eyes OUO.

Yarrowheart: Pale gray tom with golden eyes.

Lionstep: White tom with golden paw and green eyes.

Darkwillow: DArk grey she-ccat with sky blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

None.

**Queens:**

Fernclaw: Thick grey shecat with fern green violet speckled eyes. Mate: Whitesorrow. Kits: Palekit: silver shekit with small patches of white, gold eyes. Hawkkit: redish brown and white tom with gold eyes. Shadowkit: Black shekit with sapphire blue eyes.

Brightcloud: Dull white and pinkish red markings. Mate: Brownjay-_Deceased. _Kits: Rosekit: White and pinkish red speckled shekit with sky blue eyes. Daisykit: White shekit with green eyes-_Deceased_

**Elders:**

Crookedtooth: Light brown tom with blind pale blue eyes.

Whitespot: Small white shecat with large dull yellow spots.

* * *

><p><strong>The Most Important Thunderclan Characters<strong>

**Leader: **Stingstar: Multiple different colors of orange shecat with bright gold eye and bright green eye

**Deputy:** Hollowoak: Dark brown and russet tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Spiderpool: Dark grey and black tom with deep blue eyes.

**Warriors**

Specklefoot: Dull yellowish brown speckled white tom with purple eyes.

Runningblade: Silver shecat with red eyes.

**Apprentices**

Bumblepaw: Bulky white shecat with dark green eyes.

Bearpaw: Dark brown tom with one dark green eye.

* * *

><p><strong>The Most Important Windclan Characters<strong>

**Leader: **Quietstar: Light grey shecat with light blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Swampnose: Dark grey tom with swampy green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Brokenthroat: Unable to speak, black tom with soft yellow eyes.

**Warriors**

Leafwhip: Light grey and dusty brown shecat with hazel eyes.

Shallowdip: Light grey and russet tom with hazel eyes.

Quickflower: Old dark grey and white shecat with clipped ears and dark green eyes.

Swiftwind: White tom with haze eyes.

**Apprentices**

Woolypaw: Thick furred white and grey shecat with small golden eyes.

Frogpaw: Dark grey and black shecat with dark green eyes.

Vinepaw: Dark grey and black tom with dark green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Most Important Shadowclan Characters<strong>

**Leader: **Burnstar: Orange and black tom with one red eye.

**Deputy: **Rippedpelt: Scarred russet tom with deep blue eyes.

**Medicine** **Cat: **Deepripple: Blue tom with dark blue eyes and strange black markings.

**Apprentices**

Shellpaw: Shy creamy yellow shecat with blue eyes.

Honeypaw: Orange and cream shecat with purple and green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Story of Streamclan<strong>

"When the two-legs started draining the lake Thunderclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan decided to go on a 3rd journey. Riverclan, however, was divided. Half of  
>the clan wanted to stay and half wanted to leaf. A battle ensued, killing many cats. The two sides left each other on the day of the 3rd journey. The half of Riverclan that left renamed themselves Streamclan. The three original clans and Streamclan set off and settled by the sun-drown place. Nobody knows if the other half of<br>Riverclan survived..."


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Silverstar settled down at the Starstream. She dipped her muzzle into the cold, rippling water of the Starstream. The silver sand glittering inches under her muzzle blurred, and she was swept into a dream.

She was in a familiar part of Starclan. A meadow with Starclan's usual dark blue grass, surrounded by Birch and Willow trees.

"Silverstar." The Streamclan leader whipped her head around. "Mossyfall! Oh it's so good to see you!" The light she-cat with stars glittering in her fur and moss green eyes shook her head. "'Tis not a time for a reunion. I have important news." Silverstar froze. "What...?" Mossyfall closed her eyes, when she opened them, they were burning a mix of golds, oranges, and reds.

_"The dark is the light, and the dark will eclipse the light. The dark will rule, but the death of the light will change all... and the fox chasing the butterfly will be the true heroes."_

Her eyes returned to normal. "What does it mean?" Whispered Silverstar. Mossyfall turned away, suddenly moonlight replaced the sunlight. "That, Silverstar, is your problem to decipher. But I warn you, as you heard, the dark is the light and the light is the dark... but prophecies, do not always come to pass when you expect. You may have to pass it on to your eventual deputy. But remember this..." It was to late, Mossyfall was blown away in a whistling wind of stars and flames.

"Mossyfall! What do I remember? Please-!"

Her dream ended. Silverstar's eyes burned, her breaths were ragged and shallow, and her claws were unsheathed and digging into the dirt underneath her.

"Silverstar? What happened?" Stoneheart, Streamclan's young medicine cat, spoke. "Erm, nothing, Stoneheart. Nothing. Just, just, yes, nothing." Silverstar stuttered for the first time in moons, she was usually quite a calm, clear cat, and a good leader to her clan.

"You know I'm your medicine cat, I'm here not just for healing silly apprentices but to help interpret signs." Silverstar shook her head. "Seriously Stoneheart. I'm fine. It's nothing." The dark gray medicine cat sighed. "Alright then. Let's go."

Silverstar wavered at the exit of the underground cavern. She looked back at the water rushing through the cave. Always changing, always moving, always, living...


	3. Chapter one: Snakes and Owls

_[5 moons later]_

Shadowkit tentatively opened her eyes for the first time. It was still dark and no other cat was up.

_'What bad luck! I open my eyes for the first time when no one is up."_

She pulled out of her mother's tight grip and stumbled out of her nest. She became lightheaded for a moment, but then noticed the exit of the Nursery.

_'Aha!'_

Shadowkit scrambled toward it. She was adapting quickly to her big paws. A couple pawsteps up, moonlight filtered in, blinding Shadowkit momentarily. She tripped on a tiny pebble and fell, giving a panicked squeal. Shadowkit froze. Had her mother heard? No. Relieved, Shadowkit continued up to the place where the moonlight filtered in.

She finally stepped outside and realized that the Nursery was a burrow. the entrance was surrounded by bushes and it was woven with reeds. Shadowkit took in the rest of the camp.

It seemed to be an island, but except for the entrance of the camp it was ringed in a thick wall of willow trees. The willows created a canopy-like roof above the camp, it was amazing!

There was a circle of pebbles in the middle of the camp. Inside the circle there was a small pile of fish and water voles.

The Nursery seemed to be almost at the back of the camp. Turning, Shadowkit spotted the medicine cat den feet away at the opposite of the camp entrance. It was a boulder that had broken through the wall of willows. It was half buried in the ground and hollowed out to form a large cave, perfect for the medicine cat den.

Opposite to the nursery, on the other side of the camp was an unusually large tree with huge roots forming an entrance to what must be a den. In between the strange root den and the medicine cat den there was a small silver pond. Water trickled from a knothole that went all the was through the willow to the river.

Just those three dens and the pond amazed Shadowkit. Ignoring the rest of the camp, Shadowkit hurried to the pond. Small fish darted in the water. It became quite deep in the middle. the pond was completely clear. There was not sand but tons of tiny pebbles at the bottom of it.

Shadowkit saw a kit in the perfectly clear pond. It was all black with beautiful sparkling sapphire blue eyes. Shadowkit gasped. It was her reflection! And she was...black. Not silver or tabby or even white. She was just, black. Shadowkit shrunk away from the pond.

_'I'm just a plain black kit! My eyes might be pretty but my pelt is ugly!'_

Shadowkit was started out of her Thoughts by a stern voice,

"What are doing out here, kit?"

Shadowkit spun around. Pawsteps behind her stood a large white and dark brown tom. His eyes were gold and his claws were unsheathed.

"I opened m-my e-eyes and n-no one was up..." She trailed off at the angry look on the tom's face.

He bent down until their noses were almost touching.

"You do know that there are snakes in the bushes," He looked around and then met Shadowkit's eyes again. "They eat kits! And then there are the owls. They ALSO eat kits." He grinned, showing off his sharp white teeth.

"P-please. I d-didn't mean t-to, to t-to-!" He cut her off.

"Get back to the nursery, or would you rather I leave you to the snakes?"

Shadowkit started shaking.

_'Is he messing with me? Or is he telling the truth, he looks like a warrior... I'd better listen!'_

Shadowkit ran to the Nursery and slipped inside. She was careful to avoid the pebble she had tripped on. She hurriedly jumped into her nest, spraying moss, reeds, and small pieces of bark everywhere. She curled up and tucked her nose between her paws.

Her mother twisted but stayed asleep. Her siblings and the other queens stayed perfectly still, deep in sleep. Shadowkit gave a small sigh and closed her eyes. Eventually, the warmth of the other cats in the Nursery lulled her to sleep.

_[End of Chapter One]_


	4. Chapter two: Beetlekit

_[Morning]_

Shadowkit woke to the poking of a claw in her side.

"C'mon Shadowkit! Hurry up and open your eyes! OUR eyes have been for days!"

Shadowkit opened her eyes and poked her head out of her nest.

"My eyes have been open since last night! I woke up in the middle of the night and went out to explore the camp! I almost got caught by the snakes and the owls! I got away just in time!"

Palekit rolled her eyes. "Yeah right Shadowkit!"

Shadowkit gave 'Hrmph!'.

"Oh yes, your eyes have been open for MOONS, Palekit. Ha! More like a day."

Shadowkit climbed out of the nest and surveyed the Nursery. It was still relatively dark but long rays of warm sunlight striped her nest and the nest behind it. Palekit sat next to Shadowkit's brother, Hawkkit.

Palekit's pelt was a soft silver with small patches of white. The white patches seemed to melt into the silver. Palekit's eyes were gold just like Hawkkit's.

Hawkkit's pelt was a mix of red-ish browns and white. He was slightly larger than Palekit and Shadowkit. His tail was very different than Shadowkit and Palekit's. Their(Shadowkit and Palekit's) tails were long, but Hawkkit's tail was a small, fluffy bob.

A tongue started licking Shadowkit. She squirmed away and saw her mother. In the dark she couldn't have seen Fernclaw's pelt even if she'd tried. Her mother had a short, thick coat of dark gray fur. Her eyes were light green but speckled with a different color.

_'purple.'_Thought Shadowkit.

"Fine, don't let me clean your fur ball of a pelt. Go sit next to Hawkkit and Palekit. I want to see all of you together." Said Fernclaw.

Shadowkit hopped over to her siblings. Shadowkit looked nothing like either of them. Her tail was longer than Palekit's and her ears weren't huge like Hawkkit's. Her eyes were blue not gold like both Palekit and Hawkkit's. Neither of them had even a speckle of black on their pelts. She moved out of the sunlight.

"Shadowkit! Move back into the light-hello Rosekit."

Reluctantly, Shadowkit moved back into line. "Don't make mom angry, Beetlekit!" Whispered Palekit.

"I'm not a Beetle!" Shadowkit whispered back.

"Maybe not, but you look and seem to act like one. Black, ugly, and always getting in every cat's fur!" Hissed Palekit before looking up at a kit Shadowkit had never seen before. The insult stung, but Shadowkit shoved it away and focused on the new kit.

It was a small shekit with white and pink-ish cream pelt. Her eyes were an innocent sky blue.

"Shadowkit, this is Rosekit," Fernclaw gestured to the small shekit "Go outside and play." She flicked her tail in the direction of the Nursery entrance.

Palekit squealed in excitement and ran up the entrance tunnel. She slipped on the same pebble that Shadowkit had tripped over the night before.

_'I could have warned you about that-if you had believed me. Ha!'_

Satisfaction filled Shadowkit as she padded carefully behind Hawkkit, who seemed unusually quiet.

Outside warriors were just starting to filter out of their den. Suddenly a tail brushed Shadowkit's flank. She stopped and watched Palekit and Hawkkit scamper away to see the camp. Slowly, Shadowkit turned around.

_'It's him!'_

Indeed, the dark brown and white tom that had warned her about the snakes and owls stood behind her. This time he was smiling, instead of scowling.

"I'm Owlclaw, the Streamclan deputy."

Shadowkit's eyes widened.

"Y-you're the deputy?!"

_'The Streamclan deputy caught me snooping outside the Nursery?!'_

"Am I in t-trouble?" Stuttered Shadowkit.

Owlclaw shook his head.

"No, but if you were an apprentice you would've had to clean the Elder's nests for sunrise or two."

"Oh."

Shadowkit shuffled her paws. Owlclaw flicked his tail in dismissal. Shadowkit turned and started running towards where she saw Palekit and Hawkkit talking to a muscular gold shecat. "Don't do it again!" The deputy's voice rang from behind Shadowkit. She skidded to a halt and looked back to where Owlclaw had been. He was talking to Fernclaw. Shadowkit turned away just as she spotted her father glaring at the two of them. Shadowkit scampered to Palekit and Hawkkit.

"Ugh! Stay away Beetlekit! We're trying to be not annoying and respectful, and you aren't really good at those things, now are you?" Palekit rolled her eyes and pranced away with her tail in the air. Hawkkit looked at Shadowkit and seemed to want to say something-but he just turned away to follow Palekit.

_'Will I always be treated like this?_

_[End of Chapter]_


	5. Chapter three: Clan Meeting

_[Afternoon, The Same Day]_

Most of the warriors that weren't on a border or hunting patrol were just starting the last meal of the day, the kits of the Nursery had a different schedule. While the Queens ate, they played at the small silver pond Shadowkit had discovered the night before

Rosekit hadn't warmed up to either Hawkkit or Palekit. She simply sat far away from Palekit and Hawkkit, at the edge of the pond.

Shadowkit was sitting as deep in the pond as she could. Minnows-that's what Palekit had called them- swam around her paws, ignoring her.

_'Just like everyone else. Always ignoring me even though if I really wanted to, I could tear them apart with my tail knotted and my back paws tied together with the strongest reed in the world! If only I was leader, then I could teach 'em a lesson!'_

Shadowkit sighed just as Silverstar leaped out onto the Meeting Branch.

Silverstar was pure silver with radiant blue eyes. She lived in a huge hollow in the middle of a huge willow tree. Sticking out beneath the beautiful shecat's den were what seemed three different branches, intertwined to make a ledge. It was really just one branch and the branches growing off it-but it seemed like three branches.

"All cats old enough to swim, gather beneath meeting branch for a meeting!"

Palekit jumped out of the pond where she had been swiping at the minnows. She ran, followed by Hawkkit, to the cats already crowed under the meeting branch. Rosekit and Shadowkit exchanged glances. Rosekit stood up.

"Come on." Said Rosekit quietly.

Shadowkit was surprised, but followed Rosekit to the crowd of cats.

Underneath meeting branch was a rock, like the one the medicine den was in but not as big, that jutted through the wall of willows. The rock had shifted from it's position in the flood just after the clans had moved to the sun-drown place due to the two-legs draining all the water in the lake, where the other half of what had once been Riverclan had been. The rock's shift had created a perfect den for apprentices.

_'Someday I'll live under there! I'll be the biggest, most strong, clever cat in the-'_

Shadowkit's thoughts were cut off by Silverstar's voice.

"Today, Shadowkit, the youngest of Fernclaw's beautiful litter, opened her eyes. We now celebrate Palekit, Hawkkit, and Shadowkit. They are strong kits and will be even stronger apprentices. Rosekit and her sister, Daisykit were born just after Fernclaw's kits. We mourn the loss of Daisykit to a small bout of Greencough. She would have been a good warrior, Brightcloud."

For a moment or two the clan leader was silent, but she soon resumed speaking.

"We have no apprentices so both younger warriors," She focused her gaze on a young light brown and gray tom who looked like he was trying to make a hole appear underneath him. "and senior warriors must help with the cleaning of dens, the weaving of reeds into dens, picking ticks off of the elders, and many other trying jobs. This is quiet an inconvenience for hunting and border patrols. That is why, I ask Fernclaw and Brightcloud, if I may apprentice their kits one moon early."

Silverstar's gaze rested on Palekit, her eyes showing something Shadowkit couldn't recognize.

_'Is Palekit special? No, not unless being a bully is special...right?'_

Both Fernclaw and Brightcloud looked astonished. "I-I, of course you may Silverstar! My kits are strong and healthy, it fits that they would be apprentices early." Said Fernclaw.

Brightcloud shuffled her paws but said "You may apprentice Rosekit with Shadowkit, Palekit, and Hawkkit."

Silverstar seemed satisfied. "Clan meeting dismissed. Return to your dens and sleep." Silverstar turned and brushed through the long moss and lichen growing in a curtain to block anyone to see in.

The cats milled around for awhile, but soon returned to their dens. The elder's den was the strange root den and the warrior's den was a woven cave in a bush, it was quite large.

"Come." Said Fernclaw. Shadowkit, Rosekit, and Palekit followed Fernclaw into the den, leaving Brightcloud to sit outside staring at the moon. Hawkkit came in seconds later, mumbling something about wanting to talk to Stoneheart, the medicine cat. Fernclaw snorted at that.

_[End of chapter]_


	6. Chapter four: Riverstones in the Sky

_Silverstar's POV_

Silverstar sat in her den, alone. She suspected who the kit of the prophecy was.

_'Palekit was born on the full moon, she is clever, and she is strong, but she has nothing to do with shadows. I don't understand! Who else could it be? Hawkkit spoke to me about be the medicine cat's apprentice, so it's not him, Rosekit is to timid and shy, and Shadowkit is reckless and annoying. A trouble making kit-so it just CAN'T be her...'_

Silverstar sighed and poked her muzzle out of her den. Stars filled the sky like pebbles, the moon was like a crescent shaped boulder, it was beautiful.

Silverstar spotted Brightcloud staring at the moon.

_'I hope I didn't make the wrong choice by including Rosekit in an early apprenticeship.'_

Silverstar sighed prayed that Starclan would help her find the kit that would save Streamclan.

_"We said that the cat would evade you for a long time."_

Silverstar jumped. She recognized that voice.

_"Yes, it is I, Silverstar. But that does not matter. I thought it would be obvious who the kit was. The kit has evaded you for five moons, by not being born. But that kit is in the clan. She is being picked on and laughed at. That will not make for a good heart. Be careful who you shun, Silverstar."_

Silverstar growled and lashed her tail.

"The kit STILL evades me. Must I wait through five lives to know which kit it is?"

_"No. You must wait all six moons left in you. The cat who will try to save you, who will and must fail at saving you, is the kit you search for now. When you search for a new deputy consult me and I will tell yo which cat to choose. For we, in Starclan, must be the ones to choose. Your mind is clouded, Silverstar. Tread well among the other clans. I can say no more."_

Wind rushed past Silverstar's left flank.

"Don't go..."

But it was to late. She would have to wait for another answer.

_[End of Chapter]_


	7. Chapter five: Apprenticeship

_[5 moons later, afternoon]_

Shadowkit sat, her fur slicked down, her claws sharpened. On her left, Fernclaw was helping Hawkkit smooth down the fluff on his tail. On her right, sat her father. He had a bob tail like Hawkkit's. His fur was a light russet and his eyes were the same Sapphire blue as hers. Shadowkit's father was glaring at Owlclaw.

_'What with that anyway?'_

Thought Shadowkit.

She didn't have time to find the answer, as Silverstar leaped out on meeting branch and called all the cats from their dens.

the clan went silent as Silverstar started speaking.

"Today, Shadowkit, Palekit, Hawkkit, and Rosekit become early apprentices. Palekit, will you step up?"

Palekit walked primly from the back of the clan to the front.

"Pebbleheart, You are fast and thin, you can twist and leap, pass those skills on to Palekit." Palekit, from now on you shall be known as Palepaw." Pebbleheart, a light gray shecat covered in many shades of gray and brown pebble-like dots, touched her nose to Palekit's and then walked back to where she had been sitting, though she did not sit.

Palepaw returned to her seat next to Shadowkit. She looked to be filed to bursting with excitement.

"Hawkkit, will you step up?"

Hawkkit hurried forward. Fernclaw huffed and Palepaw giggled. Hawkkit's tail was as fluffy as ever.

"Hawkkit, you requested to be the medicine cat apprentice. Are you sure you would be apprenticed to a medicine to a warrior?"

Fernclaw gasped. Shadowkit was surprised too. Palepaw acted like it wasn't surprising, but Shadowkit saw Palekit's confusion.

_'Will Hawkkit heal me when I get injured in battle?'_

Hawkkit nodded. "Stoneheart, are you ready for an apprentice?" Asked Silverstar. Stoneheart got up and started padding towards Hawkkit. "I am ready for a helpful, kind, and smart apprentice. Not a lousy sun bathing mole." Said Stoneheart. Shadowkit saw Silverstar muffling her laughter. Palepaw giggled, but Fernclaw stayed ominously silent.

"Then Hawkkit, from now on you are known as Hawkpaw. Heal your clanmates well." Hawkpaw touched noses with Stoneheart and then hurried with the old black shecat to the entrance of the medicine cat den, where they sat, watching.

"Shadowkit, will you step forward?" Shadowkit started padding forward.

_'I'm finally going to be an apprentice! And then I'll be a warrior, then deputy, then I'll be leader-'_

Shadowkit's thoughts were jumbled, and she tripped and stumbled on a root. Snickers came from behind her and Shadowkit resisted looking back and sticking her tongue out. "Goldenfur, you are strong and smart-both in battle and in camp. Teach Shadowkit well." Silverstar seemed slightly held back but spoke to Shadowkit. "Shadowkit, from now on you shall be known as Shadowpaw." Shadowpaw touched noses with Goldenfur. Goldenfur was the huge muscular gold shecat from her first day out. Goldenfur smiled at-'_Palepaw?!'_ as she walked back to her seat.

Everything was a blur. She shouted Palepaw, Hawkpaw, and Rosepaw's names. She chose a nest in the Apprentice's den, but her mentor's smile at Palepaw irked her.

_'Won't I ever be cared about? Probably not...even my mentor likes Palepaw better than she does me. No one will ever care about me'_

Shadowpaw sensed some cat brushing against her.

_"You are never alone, Shadowpaw. Starclan is with you."_

The words lulled her to sleep, Shadowpaw wouldn't remember in the morning.

_[End of Chapter]_


	8. Chapter seven: Badger!

**[Quick note, if you have read this far into the story, you should have reviewed by now!]**

* * *

><p><em>[The next day, mid day]<em>

"But why? Don't we need to train?" Complained Palepaw. Pebbleheart growled. "You were apprenticed early BECAUSE these jobs needed to be done. You'll have a moon extra to train. Right now we" She ripped a tough piece of moss off a birch tree. "are focusing on chores!"

Shadowpaw dug her claws under a large patch of soft moss. She pulled and the moss came up perfectly.

Palepaw scratched a bit of moss off the tree. "You know, if you actually tried you could be done with this." Said Goldenfur. Shadowpaw looked up, confused. Goldenfur flicked her tail at Palepaw to indicate who she was talking to.

Goldenfur scooted closer to Shadowkit.

"Hold the moss on your neck with your muzzle-like this." Golden fur tucked a mound of moss just above her chest and bent her head so that the moss stayed put. "Then put some in your mouf." Her word became muffled as she picked up her bundle of moss. Shadowpaw giggled and Palepaw scowled. Doing what her mentor had shown her, Shadowpaw made her paw to the camp.

_'Maybe Goldenfur isn't so bad after all...'_

_[Afternoon]_

Shadowpaw, Rosepaw, Goldenfur, and Rosepaw's mentor, Darkwhisker, all padded to the training area. It was nice doing something without Palepaw. Without Palepaw around, Rosepaw was more talkative. "Do you think I'll b good at fighting?" Shadowpaw asked Rosepaw. Rosepaw smiled tentatively. "Of course you'll be good at fighting Shadowpaw! Why wouldn't you be? The question is, will I be good at it..?" Shadowpaw twisted her tail with Rosepaw's. "I bet you'll be better than Palepaw. No one can be better than me, though!"

Shadowpaw ran ahead of their mentors with Rosepaw close behind. Darkwhisker's fur went on end, and Goldenfur's eyes widened.

"Stop! Stop! There's a-" Goldenfur's yowl was cut off by a strange lumbering noise and a cracking branch. Shadowpaw skidded to a halt and Rosepaw crashed into her. The two apprentices look up at a looming black and white striped shape. "BADGER!" Finished Goldenfur.

Both Shadowpaw and Rosepaw were frozen-petrified in fear.

_'Starclan help us!'_

The badger roared and swiped at Rosepaw. Shadowpaw suddenly leaped up and landed on the badger's head. It thumped it's paws against the ground and the world rocked. Goldenfur dragged Rosepaw out of the way and Darkwhisker swiped at the badger.

The badger shook again. The badger's fur was slipper and Shadowpaw raked the badger's left eye as she fell. The badger, now free of Shadowpaw's weight, knocked Darkwhisker over with a single paw. Darkwhisker lay motionless besides the worn path.

Shadowpaw was dazed but faced the badger head-on.

She slipped between the badger's front paws and dug her claws into it's underbelly.

_'Swipe, bite, swipe again!'_

Shadowpaw felt like she would fall any minute but the sight of Rosepaw trying to drag Darkwhisker away from the fight encouraged her. A blot of enger surged through her and she clamped her jaws onto the badger's tail. It grunted, and ignored her!

She climbed onto the badger's back, but was thrown off by a lithe gray body.

_'Huh? Pebbleheart? How come she's here?'_

Palepaw was helping Rosepaw drag Darkwhisker-well, Palepaw was doing it herself actually. Rosepaw saw Shadowpaw and started running over. Fernclaw, Lapizeye, and Owlclaw were attacking the badger.

But Shadowpaw's vision was going dark. She struggled to stay conscious, and failed.

_[End of Chapter]_


	9. Chapter eight: The Medicine Cat Den

_[Sunset, the same day]_

Shadowpaw woke to a throbbing in her sides and the tip of her muzzle. Around her, the world was a glazed with a deep purple, everything was wavy and bright spots invaded her vision.

"She's awake!" "I can't believe she fought a full grown male badger! It was amazing!" "Quiet! She needs rest."

The spots dissipated and the waves and the purple disappeared. Vision cleared, Shadowpaw could she Stoneheart, Hawkpaw, Rosepaw, and Goldenfur staring at her. Fernclaw burst through the ferns blocking cats from seeing inside the...

_'Medicine cat den?! Why am I here?'_

Shadowpaw shakily rose to her paws. She noticed scratches covering both Rosepaw's and Goldenfur's faces. "W-what happened? Where's the badger? It was a badger-right?" Her voice was shaky. "The badger threw you off it's back and you went unconscious. We scared the badger away and brought you back here. But Shadowpaw, you attacked and injured a full grown badger, and an unusually large male at that..." Said Goldenfur.

The realization of what she had done hit Shadowpaw like a rock. She stumbled backwards and landed hard on her backside.

Goldenfur smiled a bit, but Shadowpaw could tell she was angry.

"Shadowpaw, sure you were good at fighting the badger, but you could have killed yourself and most likely Rosepaw in the fight. That can't go without punishment. I'll tell you what you have to do once Stoneheart treats you." Goldenfur got up and started walking to the medicine cat den's exit. "We'd better leave Shadowpaw alone, Rosepaw."

Rosepaw reluctantly left the den, leaving Shadowpaw in the clutches of two stuffy medicine cats.

_[A few hours later]_

It was dark, but the clan was up. The majority of the clan had gone to the gathering at the sand dunes. Palepaw was the only apprentice from Streamclan to go. Shadowpaw was extremely jealous.

Her thoughts were constantly disrupted by Hawkpaw and Stoneheart.

"No! That's marigold, not Horsetail you mousebrained idiot!"

Hawkpaw seemed to be used to it. Despite their constant bicker they had a bond that Shadowpaw and Goldenfur didn't, and probably would never, have.

_'I guess it's just because they're medicine cats...'_

Hawkpaw walked over to Shadowpaw's nest. He was holding a bundle of herbs in his mouth and his ears were flattened down. He set the herbs down on a large leaf sitting near Shadowpaw.

"Here. These are for your cuts." Hawkpaw muttered.

He started chewing some dark green leaves into a thick pulp. Slightly disgusted, Shadowpaw shifted her position in her nest so that Hawkpaw could apply the pulp to a painful, throbbing cut. It was the only thing bothering her.

_'Besides the fact that this stupid nest is making me ache! And that I have absolutely nothing to do. Ugh. Stupid badger! I could have ripped it to-'_

Her thoughts were disrupted yet again by a dispute between Stoneheart and Hawkpaw.

"Not like that! If you do that you'll just be wasting herbs!" Hawkpaw paused in his chewing of a yellow flower. He opened his jaws and let the half mashed flower fall onto the ground.

Stoneheart groaned.

"That was the last golden rod! How are we supposed to treat Shadowpaw's bruise now, huh! How?"

Hawkpaw sighed. "I'll go collect more-"

Stoneheart shook her head. "I'll do it. Shadowpaw's wounds better be treated by the time I get back. Those dried daisy leaves need to be thrown out, and you need to finish sorting the seeds into decent piles!"

By the time Stoneheart finished speaking Shadowpaw estimated that she was halfway across the camp.

Hawkpaw collapsed. Surprised, Shadowpaw pulled herself out of her nest and nudged Hawkpaw.

"C'mon. I'll help sort the herbs. Then you can treat my cuts, and tomorrow I'll be long gone." Hawkpaw smiled. A first, to Shadowpaw.

"Okay. Stoneheart really strict, but she can be nice when she wants to." Shadowpaw didn't really care, but she nodded and said "Hmm." to be polite.

They sorted the seeds in almost complete silence. The only sounds were their claws brushing the ground, the sound of the seeds rattling, and Hawkpaw's occasional intervention whenever she sorted the seeds into the wrong place.

Eventually, Hawkpaw spoke.

"Palepaw."

Shadowpaw looked up. "Uh-Palepaw? What do you mean?"

Hawkpaw licked his lips and made a face. "Ugh, old fish taste." Shadowpaw twitched her tail in annoyance. "Oh, um, sorry." Hawkpaw swept some crmpled leaves into a pile. "Palepaw is, sort of..."

"A bully?"

Hawkpaw nodded.

"The thing is, I heard her talking to Rosepaw, and, well, she said some pretty mean things. I didn't tell on her. I know I should have, but I didn't. Now she's enjoying herself at her first gathering! How's that for a punishment!"

Shadowpaw scowled. Partly at Palepaw for being such a stuck up jerk and partly to Hawkpaw for not telling on Palepaw.

"We need to get her back." Said Hawkpaw.

Shadowpaw nodded. A darkness seemed to fill her.

_'Palepaw is a perfect, beautiful, bully. I'll get her back and she'll regret ever saying anything not nice to me, Hawkpaw, or Rosepaw!'_

_[End of Chapter]_


	10. Chapter nine: Death

_[The next day, morning]_

Shadowpaw sat by the fresh-kill pile. It was empty except for a lone trampled squirrel. Shadowpaw sniffed the squirrel. It smelled rancid, like old bird eggs mixed with the scent of and angry skunk,

'I pity the cat that has to throw this out of camp, no one is gonna eat this thing!'

She pulled her nose away from the squirrel.

"Your up early."

Shadowpaw turned around and saw Owlclaw. Shadowpaw was still tentative towards the deputy. Owlclaw grinned and twitched his tail at the squirrel.

"Saw you sniffing that. It's Thunderclan food. Unfortunately it was Palepaw's first kill…"

Shadowpaw pricked her ears.

_'Palepaw's first kill was a squirrel? Like Owlclaw said-it's Thunderclan food! Plus it smells worse than Crookedtooth when I'm picking the fleas out of his pelt!'_

Crookedtooth was one of the three elders.

Shadowpaw sighed.

"I'm very hungry, but not hungry enough to eat the thing."

Owlclaw lashed his tail.

"The hunting patrols are apparently sleeping in. We could go hunting now if you want?"

_'Um...'_

"Sure!"

_'I can't turn a request from the clan deputy away! But I'm so tired...'_

She followed and unusually energized Owlclaw to the clan exit and out onto the large flat boulder used as a bridge across the rushing river that made the camp and island.

She set her paw on a slightly slippery part of the boulder. With a yowl she slipped off the edge.

_'Oh Starclan! I forgot not to step on the sides of the boulder! What a stupid apprentice mistake to cause my death!'_

Owlclaw grabbed her scruff but her weight ws to much for the deputy. Leaf Bare had been strong and many of Streamclan's warriors were still recovering. Shadowpaw had been born on the last day of Leaf Bare.

Owlclaws paws still gripped the boulder but Shadowpaw dangled above the dangerously strong river. Owlclaw tipped forward and her tail was tugged in the current.

Owlclaw strained but it was to much. They fell into the water and were smashed against the boulder. A sense of fading filled Shadowpaw, and fog engulfed her.

_[?]_

She was surrounded by stars. She walked around them, over them, under them, but she never seemed to touch the stars.

_'Am I in Starclan?'_

"_Yes sweet Shadowpaw, you are in Starclan. But it is not your time to die. You make up a prophecy destined to affect all the clans. Be more careful next time…"_

"Wait! What about Owlclaw! Will he come back?"

_"No...It was...his time...to...die..."_

The voice faded away, along with Shadowpaw and her despair.

_[The medicine cat den, again.]_

Shadowpaw stood up in her nest.

_'I'm in the medicine cat den AGAIN!?'_

She was very angry.

Stoneheart yowled in surprise and staggered backwards. Hawkpaw laid his ears down and hissed. A heartbroken Fernclaw froze, stunned, next to Goldenfur who looked just as surprised, if not more. Silverstar's eyes widened and Palekit jumped, hitting the cave ceiling and knocking a pile of fuzzy leaves into a crunching pile on the ground.

Shadowpaw glimpsed Owlclaw's dead body out in the middle of the camp. She wailed and collapsed.

Fernclaw, Goldenfur, Hawkpaw, and Palepaw were shoved out the den, leaving only Silverstar and Stoneheart to stare at Shadowpaw. She noticed lavender scattered on the floor.

_'And on my pelt. Were they...they were!'_

Stoneheart was speechless. Silverstar however, was not.

"You were dead. How can you be alive? And how-if you are alive- can Owlclaw be dead?!" Silverstar's wrath poured onto and into Shadowpaw like scalding water.

"Starclan said, said, they s-said-" "WELL? WHAT DID THEY SAY?" Silverstar loomed over her and glared down with burning rays of sapphire blue. "That I was part of an important prophecy that would affect all the clans and that it wasn't my time to die!" Shadowpaw said quietly and quickly.

Silverstar abruptly left the den. Stoneheart stared at Shadowpaw, and backed out of the den too.

_[End of Chapter]_


	11. Chapter ten: A White and Sorrowful Death

_[Two sunrises later, morning]_

"No one is to know you are part of a prophecy. They have to believe that you have good luck when it comes to danger. Understand? You are to tell _no one_."

Shadowpaw nodded. On the inside Shadowpaw was a whirlpool of confusion, on the outside the restrained herself and tried to seem calm and mature-two things she certainly wasn't.

Silverstar gave a sort of huff. "You may go."

Shadowpaw turned and leaped down from the meeting branch. More than half the clan was out. She landed next to Goldenfur.

"Perfect timing. Pebbleheart and Palepaw are just about ready to leave." Just as Goldenfur finished, Palepaw stalked forward, followed by Pebbleheart. Behind the apprentice and her mentor came Rosepaw and Darkwhisker padded forward.

"May we join you?" Goldenfur and Pebbleheart nodded. The six cats set off, the couple of minutes it took to get to the training area sped by unusually fast.

The training area was a small clearing just big enough to home five cats and a pair of fighting cats quite comfortably.

The three mentors lined up at the side of the clearing. The apprentices sat opposite them.

"Today we catch up on rolling techniques. Shadowpaw, what about you go first?" Shadowpaw stepped forward. Goldenfur faced her. Goldenfur raised herself onto her back paws. "Windclan warriors sometimes fight on their back paws, sort of like two-legs. Shadowpaw, roll under me!"

Surprised by the sudden order Shadowpaw shot forward. She tried to slip between Goldenfur's legs, but her mentor fell back onto all four paws and crushed Shadowpaw. Goldenfur rolled her eyes. "I said we were practicing _rolling_ not-!" Palepaw leaped onto Goldenfur and grabbed her scruff.

Pebbleheart cheered. Simultaneously, Rosepaw and Shadowpaw nipped and bumped Palepaw. Satisfaction roared through Shadowpaw.

_'Revenge!'_

A darkness filled Shadowpaw and she gently pushed Rosepaw out of the way. Goldenfur had slipped away from the fight moments after Shadowpaw and Rosepaw had joined in. Rosepaw blinked once, but backed away. Silence filled the air as Palepaw and Shadowpaw circled each other. Suddenly Palepaw leaped at Shadowpaw!

Shadowpaw met her mid-air. She crushed Palepaw and batted her.

"I give up! I give up!" Yowled Palepaw.

"Palepaw!" Complained Pebbleheart. Goldenfur grinned and helped Pebbleheart out of the mossy patch where they had been fighting.

"Okay, here's the move I want you to do on Rosepaw..."

_[Afternoon]_

Shadowpaw flopped down. Her whole body ached and she could barely manage to keep her eyes open. They had trained NON-STOP for hours.

_'I wouldn't be surprised if I went to Starclan tonight. UGH! Nah, I'm to hungry to die that soon..."_

Just then, a hunting patrol entered camp. Their jaws were full of fish and Snakefang, a silver and light brown she-cat, held tow water voles. Shadowpaw bounded up to the approaching group, filled with a new spurt of energy.

Snakefang eyed Shadowpaw and veered away to drop her prey in the fresh-kill pile. Shadowpaw's father, Whitesorrow, was no where to be seen, even though he had gone on the patrol. Ignoring that fact, Shadowpaw sped over to the fresh-kill pile.

Snakefang eyed her again but Shadowpaw ignored her. She spotted two fat carp. Before she could race up and gobble them down faster then a rushing waterfall could fall, Whitespot settled down along with Crookedtooth, and they dug into the fish. Shadowpaw groaned.

_'Why Starclan? Why-?'_

A yowl rang out, high pitch, and familiar, Fernclaw. Shadowpaw ran over to her mother. Fernclaw stood over a white body, the eyes of the white cat were closed, it was dead. Fernclaw yowled again and collapsed. Moments after Fernclaw's yowl Shadowpaw recognized the body.

_'Whitesorrow! My father!'_

* * *

><p><em>[Later]<em>

Whitesorrow's body was bedecked in in lavender, mint, and his eyes were shut tight with honey. A strange ritual, closing dead cat's eyes with honey. Shadowpaw still didn't know how her father had died. Hopefully Silverstar would announce it.

"Cats of Streamclan, gather beneath meeting branch to mourn one of your own." It was a different call than usual.

Cats gathered under meeting branch, as they did so, Silverstar hopped down and padded towards Fernclaw, Palepaw, Hawkpaw, and Shadowpaw. Silverstar flicked her tail.

"Come. You can sit with me, you are, after all, the loved ones of Whitesorrow." Silverstar turned and left Shadowpaw, her siblings, and her mother, to follow.

Once they had made themselves comfortable on various branches Silverstar stood up on meeting branch, and started to speak.

"Cats of Streamclan. You have gathered to mourn Whitesorrow. He was, and in our hearts, still is, a loyal, respectful, humorous warrior. If he had been a little younger he would have become deputy. Instead, Darkwhisker became deputy, but that is not related. Whitesorrow was found at the bottom of coral crevice. He must have slipped while alone on a walk, for no cat would kill themselves when they had such a beautiful mate and such strong and talented kits." Silverstar took a breath before continuing.

"Starclan, accept Whitesorrow into your ranks and treat him with respect. He was, and I said said before, in our hearts, still is, a good warrior.. Whitespot, Crookedtooth, Fernclaw?"

A shaking Fernclaw leaped down from her branch and assisted The elders with taking Whitesorrow to his burial.

_'Oh father, I didn't know you well at all, I wish I had...for I shall never have a chance.'_

Shadowpaw made her way to the ground and into the apprentice's den. She ignored the 'Sorry's and the 'We shall mourn him's. Hawkpaw followed her, even though he was supposed to sleep in the medicine cat den. She and Hawkpaw pushed and extra nest into Shadowpaw's, creating one large nest. They curled up together but neither of them slept.

After what seemed like an eternity, Palepaw padded in. Her eyes fell on Shadowpaw and Hawkpaw. Palepaw turned her back and curled up in her own nest. Sleep overwhelmed Shadowpaw, and dreams filled her head. Good dreams, nightmares, and everything in between...

_[Palepaw's POV]_

The sight of Her brother and sister sleeping together was burned into Palepaw's brain.

_'Fernclaw likes me, Silverstar likes me, but why don't my own siblings like me? I've always been a perfect older sister! Scolding them when they need scolded, Praising them-or at least Hawkpaw- when they do something right, I don't praise Shadowpaw though. She ruins everything! Why do they hate me? Why do they..? Why..?'_

A dark, black, fire lulled Palepaw into...into...

"Hello there."

Palepaw bolted upright. She was surrounded by a murky forest. Turning, she saw a broad shouldered tabby tom with amber eyes. The tom grinned, showing off long, sharp, fangs. Palepaw gulped, but was somehow drawn to the cat. He radiated power.

"I'm Tigerstar... Welcome to the Dark Forest. We have been waiting for you for a long, long, long time..."


	12. Chapter eleven: Darkness

_[The Next Day]_

A draft of freezing cold air woke Shadowpaw with a jolt. Hawkpaw was gone, and Palepaw was cleaning herself. Shadowpaw yawned, and then it hit her. Whitesorrow was dead. The pain was small and dull, stored in the smallest part of her heart. She stretched and glanced at Palepaw.

Palepaw ignored Shadowpaw and continued on working on her pelt.

_'Yeah Palepaw. Just keep on working on your precious pelt.'_

Goldenfur poked her head into the den. "Shadowpaw! Border patrol! And Palepaw, Pebbleheart wants you for training."

Shadowpaw shot out of the apprentice den, falling head first into a mound of cold, powdery, white stuff.

"Ah! Goldenfur, what is this stuff?"

Shadowpaw backed into her mentor whilst trying to escape the cold.

Goldenfur grinned.

"It's called snow. It's rain, except it's so cold that the rain freezes while it comes down. If there's snow, than it's officially Leafbare."

Shadowpaw set her paw into the 'Snow'. Then her other, and then she jumped up and down. The snow was about two kits tall, meaning it went halfway up Shadowpaw's legs.

_'It may be soft, but if the rain froze than will the streams too? How will we hunt...?'_

Goldenfur returned -Shadowpaw hadn't actually noticed her leave...- with Darkwhisker, Fallingsky, and Rosepaw. "Hunting patrol instead, Shadowpaw. Silverstar said s-!"

"All cats old enough to swim, gather beneath Meeting Branch for a clan meeting!"

Cats reluctantly set themselves deep in the snow under Meeting Branch.

"I know it has been over a moon since Owlclaw died, and Snakefang has been taking his place. I know I have broken the Warrior code by not choosing a deputy, but now Snakefang has agreed to become deputy. Starclan, except Snakefang as deputy and future leader!"

The clan mewed Snakefang's name, and dispersed. Goldenfur set her tail on Shadowpaw's flank. Shadowpaw followed her mentor Rosepaw, and Darkwhisker. They walked until they reached Claw Rock.

Claw Rock, a huge claw shaped rock poking out out of the marshes.

"Darkwhisker, on and around Claw Rock. Rosepaw, Shadowpaw, go to the edge of the trees. I'll search through the snow."

Goldenfur was obviously the leader of the patrol.

Shadowpaw followed Rosepaw's pinkish white, creamy pelt. They went different directions. Shadowpaw twitched her nose. The scent of rabbit drifted towards her. She followed it to a large tree with a hollow a mouselength above the ground, but that didn't matter. A huge white rabbit sat, chewing a long stalk of grass.

_'I have to catch this! It'll feed the clans for moons!'_

Shadowpaw crouched down, hoping her black pelt wouldn't stand out too much. The rabbit was now pulling more stalks of grass out of the snow. Shadowpaw leaped forward!

She landed a hit on the rabbits head, knocking the fluffy white creature to the grown. With a nip to it's throat, it was dead.

Shadowpaw yowled in triumph. Rosepaw appeared from behind the tree, followed by her mentor. Rosepaw squealed and sniffed the dead rabbit excitedly. Darkwhisker was astonished, and she called for Goldenfur, who came up behind Shadowpaw moments later, carrying two mouse kits and their mother in her jaws.

_[Back in camp]_

Crookedtooth, Whitespot, Stagfoot, Lionstep, Fernclaw, Palepaw, almost every other cat in the clan, and Silverstar were all crowded around Shadowpaw.

Fernclaw nuzzled Shadowpaw as Silverstar ran to the Meeting branch and called for a clan meeting. The cats around Shadowpaw and her catch dispersed and wandered into a crown under meeting branch.

"Shadowpaw caught quite an impressive rabbit today, as most of you have already seen. Also, as some of you might have guessed, Darkwillow is expecting Lionfoot's kits!They are due in a sunrise or too, as Stoneheart tells me.

Murmurs filled the clan, and Darkwillow scooted closer to the nursery's entrance. She looked unusually tired, and when she caught the eye of Stoneheart Shadowpaw could tell something was wrong. Silverstar dismissed the clan after a few more announcements.

Shadowpaw returned to the apprentice den. She hoped that Starclan would protect Darkwillow and, once they were born, her kits.

_[Palepaw's POV]_

Dark sleep enveloped her, and she found herself in the Shadow Forest. No, Tigerstar had called it the Dark Forest. She looked around. Where _was _Tigerstar anyway? She looked up, suddenly. A tom that looked exactly like Tigerstar, except a little darker in color and with icy blue eyes, landed on all four paws before Palepaw. She gasped and scrambled back.

"No worries. Tigerstar is...erm, busy, at the moment, so I'm filling in. I'm Hawkfrost, Tigerstar's one and only _loyal _son."

Palepaw nodded. "I want to know hunting tactics. Pebblefur keeps teaching me the same things over and over! And more importantly, Shadowpaw caught a huge rabbit, were as I caught, well, nothing..."

Hawkfrost flicked his tail.

"Come with me, there's a special clearing, right next to Night River, which you'll see in a moment, and it's always full of prey."

Palepaw followed Hawkfrost for a couple of minutes, before the muscular dark tabby stopped abruptly. Peeking over his shoulder, Palepaw could see a dark grey warrior and an apprentice, a very small, apprentice, sparring in a dusty clearing.

"Coalheart! This is the hunting clearing! Not Blood Rocks! Go take your wimpy apprentice somewhere else!" The apprentice, who's coat was a rosy yellowish color,cringed. The dark gray tom, Coalheart, growled at Hawkfrost, who growled back.

"Take my 'wimpy apprentice' somewhere else, aye? I think you need a lesson in respect." hissed Coalheart.

"Respect? This is the Dark Forest you fungus brained leech!"

At that, Coalheart puffed up his fur and lunged at Hawfrost's throat. Hawkpaw dodged easily and nipped Coalheart on his ear. The blood that trickled out wasn't red, but black. 'Interesting.' Thought Palepaw.

An idea popped into Palepaw's head. She waited until after Hawkfrost swiped Coalheart's nose, and she dove into the fight.

Coalheart was aught off-guard by Palepaw's unusually heavy weight. He heaved her off, only to have Hawkfrost bit his throat.

Palepaw and her mentor stepped back from Coalheart. Palepaw's white and silver fur was speckled with black blood, and her paws were drenched. Hawkfrost on the other paw, was perfectly clean.

Palepaw watched as the yellowish rosy apprentice tried to drag her mentor away. Coalheart swiped at his apprentice, hissing something in her ear. The apprentice dragged her mentor to Hawkfrost's paws, and Hawkfrost bared his teeth.

Coalheart hissed, and opened his jaws to speak, but never had a chance. Palepaw swiped her claws down Coalheart's throat, opening the already deep gouge. Blood gurgled from his mouth, and he was dead. His body faded into a whisp of shadowy smoke, which floated up and out of sight.

Palepaw had killed her second cat. On to her third.


	13. Chapter twelve: Tall Shadows

Shadowpaw sat next to Claw Rock. Her eyes were closed and her ears were twitching. "Point your tail towards me." Shadowpaw twitched her tail in the direction that Goldenfur's voice had come from. "Nope." She growled and opened her eyes.

Goldenfur was nose-to-nose with Shadowpaw.

"Ah!" Shadowpaw jumped back, hitting her head against Claw Rock. "Shadowpaw? You okay?"

She nodded, shaking some grass of her fur.

"Can we practice something else?"

Goldenfur sighed. "What about if we practice battle moves?" Shadowpaw squealed.

"Yes, yes, yes! Can Rosepaw come too?" Rosepaw, who had been practicing the same thing on the other side of claw Rock, Squeaked a 'Can I?' before being puled back by her mentor. Darkwhisker shook his head.

"C'mon Rosepaw. You need more practice." Shadowpaw sighed.

"I know! Palepaw can come with us! let's go back to camp and get her, she's probably bored out her mind."

Pebbleheart had twisted her leg while hunting a squirrel, and she'd been confined to camp for two moons. "No! I want to practice my moves alone!" Goldenfur eyed her apprentice. "A minute ago you were begging for someone to come with you, and now you _don't_ want anyone to train with you?"

"No it's just-" They had reached camp. "Palepaw! Battle training?" Palepaw bounded over, a very fake looking grin on her face. "Yes, please! Thank you Goldenfur!" As Goldenfur turned and started padding down the path to the training area Palepaw shoved Shadowpaw.

"Ow!" Palepaw shoved a leaf into Shadowpaw's mouth, muffling her yell of pain.

"I've been training in a special place. A place where the weak aren't aloud. I killed a cat there! And I'm willing to kill another- Dark forest or not!" She dug her claws into Shadowpaw's belly and, before she could give a killing swipe, Goldenfur padded up. Goldenfur froze, astonished.

"Shadowpaw? What's going on here?" Palepaw gave fake sniffle, and turned so that Goldenfur couldn't see the leaf in Shadowpaw's jaws. Shadowpaw spat it out and clawed at Palepaw.

"See? See Goldenfur? Shadowpaw shoved and clawed me-ow!"

Goldenfur suspiciously eyed Shadowpaw.

_'It wasn't me!'_

Shadowpaw wanted to scream. "Shadowpaw? Is this true?" Asked Goldenfur.

"No! It was the exact opposite? Palepaw shoved a leaf in my mouth so I couldn't-!"

And Shadowpaw, exploded. All her rage at Whitesorrow's untimely death, Palepaw's bullying, everything. She shoved her claws into Palepaw's muzzle, ripping flesh almost too easily. She bit at Palepaw's ear, but Goldenfur intervened, and Shadowpaw's teeth buried themselves in her own mentor's shoulder. Shadowpaw pulled away immediately.

"Goldenfur! I'm sorry-"

"Shadowpaw, sit. Down. Palepaw, you too."

Shadowpaw sat, gritting her teeth at the pain in her belly from where Palepaw had dug her claws in.

"You are siblings, so it is no surprise o me that you argue and occasionally claw at each other. But making up stories- especially you, Shadowpaw, well, I thought you were you respectable apprentices that would be strong and loyal warriors. I still think there is a chance, but anymore serious squabbles and...well, just remember that that your final assessments start in a two or three sunrises."

Goldenfur stalked into the woods, leaving the two apprentices to sit in shock- and in Shadowpaw's case- shame.

"Nice one, Beetlekit."

Before Shadowpaw could hiss a retort into Palepaw's muzzle, her sister padded away with her tail in the air.

_'Starclan? What have I done to deserve this? But more importantly, what is wrong with my sister?'_

_"A place called the dark forest and the cats that dwell there have infiltrated her mind. You should not-cannot- trust her. Beware..."  
><em>

Not having expected an answer, the some how star-filled voice surprised her. She scratched at the ground. "But what have I done to deserve this?"

_"You have not...done anything to deserve...this...I am sorry...Shadowpaw...eventually you will have to...kill..."_

The voice faded away before it could finish it's sentence. "No! Come back!" Yowled Shadowpaw. But it was useless.

As Shadowpaw sat, comprehending what the voice had said, something Goldenfur has ranted filled Shadowpaw's mind.

_'Your final assessments start in two or three sunrises. Wait-'_

Shadowpaw's eyes widened.

"Oh Starclan! My final assessment is in two or three sunrises!" She mewed into the darkening sky.

_'Starclan's kits! I'd better get back to camp.'  
><em>

Shadowpaw hurried back to amp. The shadows- funnily enough- seemed to run after her, ripping over every possible thing, scraping her paws, and then finally tearing her pelt on the entrance barrier. 'Hey Shadowpaw wanna share some...what happened to you?"

Shadowpaw ignored Hawkpaw and skidded into the Nursery. Bearkit, Bloomkit, and Bumblekit, triplet dark brown blue eyed she-kits, and Frostkit, Mossykit, and Ravenkit, were all rough housing together whilst their mothers gossiped.

"Shadowpaw? What a lovely surprise." said Darkwillow, Bearpaw, Bloomkit, and Bumblekit's- or the three B's- mother said.

Hello, Shadowpaw." Said Redwhisp.

"Hi!" Squeaked Shadowpaw, and she scurried away and into the apprentice den. As she settled into her nest, far away from the sleeping shape of Palepaw, her last fleeting thought was:

_'Huh. Redwhisp and Darkwillow look so content, I wonder- could I ever have kits? Hmm...but who with...maybe...'_

She didn't get to finish her thought, for she was attacked by sleep.

_[Palepaw__'s POV]  
><em>

Slash! Scratch! Nip, nip again! Leap! Kick! Bite! Swipe! Slash!" Palepaw followed Hawkfrost's orders easily. It was her almost-final assesment, even though she wouldn't get her warrior name until her 'Streamclan Ceremony'.

"Palepaw! I said nip, not swipe!"

And Palepaw was pushed over by Hawkfrost's extreme weight. It wasn't fat, it was _muscle_.

"Spirits above Palepaw! Are you even listening?"

Palepaw nodded, slowly. "I'm-" She dodged to the left, knocked out of her thoughts by silver claws slashing towards her. "Hey-y! Hawkfrost what are you-" but she had no time to finish her sentence. She scrambled up a tree and onto a branch which she knew would not hold Hawkfrost's weight. "You got me." He said.

Tigerstar had let Hawkfrost take over her training, while he training Coalheart, when he was alive,'s apprentice.

"Done for now." That, scared Palepaw and she fell, landing on all fours.

"You sure, Hawkfrost?"

The dark brown tabby tom nodded. "I have a meeting. And tomorrow, a she-cat called Mapleshade will train you."

"What? But Hawkfrost!" She complained "Tomorrow's my final assesment!" but Hawkfrost was already gone.


	14. Chapter thirteen: Warrior Ceremony

Her black fur was slick, her claws were sharpened. But she was nothing to Palepaw. Her sister's beautiful silver and white pelt was silky, smooth, and just plain beautiful. Her eyes glittered in the afternoon light, full of anticipation. Silverstar called to the clan, which gathered under the meeting branch. Her leader's words were a blur until her name was called.

She padded up slowly, and heard a snicker from the cats behind her!

"Goldenfur, is Shadowpaw ready to become a full fledged warrior? Are her skills sufficient?" Goldenfur nodded, smiling. "Palepaw. Pebbleheart, is Palepaw ready?" Pebbleheart nodded from the entrance of the medicine cat den. "Rosepaw. Darkwhisker, is Rosepaw ready?" Darkwhisker nodded.

"Shadowpaw, Palepaw, Rosepaw,do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, do you promise that if needed, you will die for your clan?" "I do." "I do." "I do!" "Then from now on, Palepaw, you shall be known as Palesnow. Shadowpaw, from now on you shall be known as Shadowheart. Rosepaw, from now on you shall be known as Rosetuft. Starclan, accept these warriors!"

The clan cheered, but was then quieted by a flick of Silverstar's tail.

"More good news. Bloomkit, Bearkit, and Bumblekit are becoming apprentices today." The three kits bounced, padded, and strode forward. "Snakefang, this is your first apprentice though you are deputy. You shall mentor Bloomkit." The two touched noses. "Cloudburst, you shall mentor Bloomkit, and Stagfoot shall mentor Bumblekit."

the clan cheered once again, and as it dispersed, Silverstar came up to Shadowheart, Palesnow, and Rosetuft.

"Would you three like to mentor Mossykit, Frostkit, and Ravenkit when the time comes?" Palesnow and Rosetuft nodded. "Shadowheart?" "Y-yes! Of course, but aren't we supposed to be silent in our vigil?" Silverstar laughed.

"Yes Shadowheart, you are right. And I am not supposed to talk to you."

Silverstar walked away.

* * *

><p>Shadowheart's eyes felt crusty, and her bones ached. She was focused on a ladybug that had been sitting on a leaf for <em>hours<em>. As the sun peeked through the trees, the ladybug buzzed away and Shadowheart sighed.

"You're all free of the vigil, now."

Snakefang smiled, and swept her tail in the direction of the warriors den. "Go sleep, I made nests for you." The three new warriors padded softly to the den. It was warm and smelled of honeysuckle for some reason.

Shadowheart settled in, but missed the scent of old bracken- the warriors den was always clean- and old bracken smelled different than old moss- old moss was disgusting. She lay for awhile, not sleeping, but not fully awake, either, until Snakefang burst in and called: "Hunting and border patrols! Apprentice training!"

Cloudburst groaned and rolled over in his nest.

"W-wha?" mumbled Rosetuft. "Shadowheart, time to lead your first patrol. Choose who you want to come with you. Palesnow, Rosetuft, Fallingsky, hunting patrol with me- now!" and Snakefang disappeared.

The news that she was leading her own border patrol bolted Shadowheart into full-energy mode. "Shadowheart? Can I go with you on the border patrol?" Shadowheart turned and saw Darkwillow.

"Sure! And Cloudburst, maybe you could bring Bloompaw, it would be a good, erm, way for her to see the territory."

Cloudburst nodded reluctantly, his eyes were bleary and he staggered around for a moment.

Darkwillow snorted, and Cloudburst shot her a look. At that Darkwillow left the den with her tail in the air. Cloudburst, followed by Shadowheart, left the den after the dark she-cat.

The light was reflected brightly off the thin layer of snow covering the ground. Shadowheart waited by the exit of the den. Minutes later Darkwillow, Cloudburst, and Bloompaw joined her.

"We'll go to the Shadowclan border." Said Shadowheart. Leading the patrol was strange, power over the three cats behind her, it was just so different.

* * *

><p>Shadowheart was allowed to eat first, as a new warrior of Streamclan.<p>

She chose three huge carp and a water vole, easily devouring the gigantic meal. "Had fun leading your first patrol?" Shadowheart turned and saw Palesnow. Her fur was fluffed up, and her eyes were full of hatred. Instead of cowering in the glare of her sister's eyes she stood up and cuffed the silver and white she-cat.

"What made you think you could do that?!"

Shadowheart went muzzle to muzzle with Palesnow. "I did." She hissed. Palesnow gave a small gasp and scuttled backwards and into the warriors den.

"Wha-what?" Shadowheart was confused? She turned around. No cat was watching her secretly, no Starclan cat was anywhere in sight. Had she done something?

_"Of course you did something. You're a monster! A bloodthirsty monster!"_

She looked back again, and this time there was a white cat. It's eyes were blank, white. An aura of darkness surrounded the cat, and it disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>[Palesnow's POV]<em>

When Shadowheart had hissed 'I did' at her, her eyes had turned completely black. It had truly scared Palesnow.

"You were scared? Why?"

Palesnow turned and saw a patch of mist in the shape of a muscular she-cat wavered at the entrance of the warriors den.

"I'm Mapleshade. Go to sleep, for you must pass your final assessment."

Palesnow gulped, for black fangs had appeared in the mist. Palesnow knew some, if little, about Mapleshade. And she knew that if she didn't do her best in her assessment, then she would die.


End file.
